¿Falta de carisma?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Homura Takeru tenía entendido que "Ignis" había sido creado a su semejanza, eso era muy bien entendido entonces... ¿Porque AI no era igual a Yusaku?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Yei! A partir de varios fanfics ya voy a incorporar a Homura Takeru como el amigo y compañero de Yusaku y a Flame como el rival de AI. Así que prepárense para leerlo en algunas historias que muy pronto voy a subir.**_

 _ **Hasta con decirles que ya tengo varias historias un tanto divertidas de ellos y de sus días de escuela. Siento que prácticamente no va a pasar alguna relación o buen compañerismo en la escuela, así que esto es prácticamente como un Universo Alterno (AU)**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El día estaba tranquilo, había pocas personas que pasaban por aquel lugar del parque. Las salchichas soltaban su peculiar aroma, Kusanagi estaba bastante entretenido en rostizarlas un poco. En una mesa que habia sido colocada, el sonido del teclado se escuchaba, Yusaku miraba el monitor de su laptop mientras intentaba averiguar algo.

Sólo Takeru se encontraba con sus cuadernos sobre la mesa, un poco aburrido dejo las cosas a un lado. Frente a el Yusaku y sus discos de duelo se encontraban, aquellos dos "Ignis" estaban discutiendo como siempre.

Pronto volvió a mirar a Yusaku y a los dos Ignis su reacción se volvió a repetir hasta que suspiro.

 **-Se dice que ustedes fueron creadas a partir de nuestra imagen ¿No?** -Takeru tocaba la cabeza del Ignis oscuro.

 **-Se puede decir que si** -Decía aquella inteligencia quien no separaba la mano de su cabeza.

 **-¿Entonces porque no eres igual a Yusaku?** -Cuestionó Takeru.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar tanto a Yusaku como al Ignis oscuro.

 **-Tienes razón** -Kusanagi habló. **-Desde que supe que AI fue creado a partir de Yusaku empecé a preguntarme el porque discuten mucho si son iguales**

 **-¿O acaso no será su IA?** -Cuestionó Takeru.

 **-Los Ignis fuimos moldeados para esos niños, sólo nosotros sabemos a quienes pertenecemos** -AI volvió a recordar. **-Desde la primera vez que conocí a Yusaku-sama supe que el era el niño de quien fui creado pero no entiendo porque somos muy diferentes**

 **-Yo podría responder eso** -Flame se adelantó a hablar. **-Fue necesario hacer el experimento de los niños para que nosotros aprendieramos de ustedes, nacimos a partir del código del Doctor Kogami pero al ser seres que no podíamos empatizar decidió hacer lo más arriesgado, darnos sentimientos** -Flame señaló tanto a Yusaku como Takeru. **-Un niño que apenas entendía los sentimientos y emociones era lo perfecto**

 **-¿Porque sabes eso y yo no?** -Se cuestionó AI.

 **-Fuiste el último en ser creado, yo fui uno de los primeros por lo tanto estuve más consciente del experimento** -Flame volvio a mirar al Ignis oscuro. **-Se podría decir que somos una representación de ustedes, somos algo que a ustedes les hace falta o somos lo que eran de niños**

Todos guardaron silencio. Kusanagi salió de su carro de comida rápida para dejar la comida frente a Yusaku y Takeru. Pronto volvió a mirar a Yusaku y empezó a picar una de sus mejillas. Todos lo miraban atento hasta que el menor suspiro y lo miro.

 **-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?**

 **-Flame dijo que AI era una imagen tuya ¿Porque no eres gracioso o tonto como él?** -Preguntó con curiosidad Kusanagi.

 **-Porque el es un tonto por naturaleza, yo sólo soy una persona que tuvo varios traumas y tuvo que dejar de ser un niño para vengarme de los que me hicieron daño**

Todos guardaron silencio. Aquellas palabras habían sonado con mucha profundidad. Kusanagi suspiro y se sentó para tomar una de las papás que habia puesto en el plato. Yusaku tomó el perro caliente que se encontraba ahí, tuvo que mover su laptop para no mancharla.

 **-Sabes que te dijiste tonto a ti mismo ¿No?** -Soltó una risita al ver que Yusaku sólo miro a otro lado. **-Creo que AI fue creado por algo que te hace falta**

 **-¿Y que le podría faltar a Yusaku?** -Pregunto atento Takeru.

 **-Carisma, felicidad, una vida llena de alegría, de todo el tiempo que lo llevo conociendo nunca he escuchado una risa de él** -Kusanagi miro a Takeru. **-Mientras que a Takeru le hace falta lo que Yusaku tiene, ser un adulto de una vez y ser un mejor buscador en la red**

 **-¡Estoy de acuerdo Kusanagi!** -Flame soltó una carcajada. **-Es un asco buscando en Internet, al menos el chico es bueno en los duelos pero le hace falta crecer un poco más**

 **-Eso no fue chistoso** -Habló Takeru molesto.

AI empezó a reír, fue lo que llamó la atención de los presentes, aunque lo más sorprendente fue ver a Yusaku temblando y cubriendo con su mano su boca. Miraba a otro lado y pronto escucharon cómo a Yusaku se le había salido una buena carcajada. Todos miraron atónitos, incluso unas lágrimas se habían asomado de sus ojos.

Era una risa sincera y muy tranquila, una risa de un niño pequeño.

 **-¡Yusaku se está riendo!** -Kusanagi se levantó impresionado.

 **-¿Lo estas grabando Takeru?** -Hablo Flame con complicidad a su compañero de duelos.

 **-Esto es realmente sorprendente** -Hablo el mencionado con su celular en mano y grabando al chico frente a él.

Después de unos minutos. Yusaku se aclaró la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo AI había dejado de reír y sólo miraron a las personas frente a ellos, había sido un tanto curioso que al momento que Ignis oscuro había reído y dejado de reír, de igual momento había hecho Yusaku. Un poco irritado miro como tanto Kusanagi como Takeru tenían sus celulares en manos.

 **-¿En serio fue necesario todo eso?** -Pregunto molesto.

 **-¡Estabas riendo!** -Contestó feliz Kusanagi.

 **-Claro que no** -Volvio a mirar su laptop y teclear algunas cosas. **-Ustedes creyeron que realmente lo hacía**

 **-¡Tenemos evidencias de que estabas riendo!** -Hablo Flame con superioridad.

 **-No me estaba riendo** -Pronto las mejillas de Yusaku se pusieron rojas y miro a otro lado.

 **-¡Ahora está avergonzado!** -Kusanagi volvió a tener el celular en su mano y está vez sacó fotos.

 **-¡Que no!** -Grito Yusaku pero eso sólo provocó que sus acompañantes soltaran risas.

Yusaku se levantó y pronto empezó a seguir tanto a Takeru como Kusanagi, quienes ni lentos ni perezosos empezaron a correr. Ambos Ignis sólo se quedaron en la banca, tanto AI como Flame se miraron para ver como eran seguidos por un molesto Yusaku.

 **-¿Grabaste a Yusaku-sama?** -Preguntó con complicidad AI.

 **-Claro que si, no me iba a perder la oportunidad de ver por primera vez su risa, Takeru se ríe mucho así que esto fue nuevo** -Respondió Flame chocando su puño con el de AI.

 **-Quizá sólo Yusaku-sama esconde su carisma y sólo se quiere ver como un chico duro**

 **-Podría ser...**

Y así había sido el primer día que vieron a Yusaku tener carisma.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Así que esperen con ver un poco más de estas situaciones en mis historias. Esto podría ser como el inicio de todas ellas.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 22 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
